There Are Times
by A Wordsmith
Summary: There are times when Harry remembers the heat and fire and passion and warmth, and then there are times when all he sees are cold, dead eyes. ONESHOT. SEQUEL UP! There Are Moments!


Harry didn't like to remember them, but he did.

There were times where there was fire hotter than the sun under his fingertips, when naught but the stars grew between their love. He was waxing poetics but what else was he to do?

No one had know, and for good reason. For there was absolutely no chance that the Boy-Who-Lived could be anything but straight, and it would be death to try to say otherwise.

Because he was only allowed to settle down with a pureblood witch, and that was the law.

Cho was a problem, Ginny was a problem, every girl his age and older was a problem he was trying not to worry about. He wanted to focus on surviving first and love later.

But the Prefect's bathroom was made for two, not one, and Cedric hasn't abandoned him with a casual mention of a bath and a password. A little after midnight, Cedric had walked in the bathroom, gold egg under one arm.

A bright grin with dappled blushes underneath his blue eyes. He waved awkwardly in Harry's direction, eyes firmly placed above his half naked form.

There had been complications involving a quick towel grab - _Give_ _it_ _here_ , _Cedric_! - and enough embarrassment to last a lifetime, but soon they both had their eggs and dignity. Cedric had on bathing shorts and Harry had just stuffed his regular pants on.

Together, they dipped below the wave and listened to the haunting cries of the mermaids.

 _We've_ _taken_ _what_ _you'll_ _sorely_ _miss_.

But there was only little over two weeks until the Second Task. And while Harry had his clue, he didn't know how to get past it.

At that was until Cedric dropped a casual hint of a free time, the library, and help.

 _You_ _know_ , _I'm_ _open_ _at_ _5_ _o'clock_. _I've_ _heard_ _that's_ the _only_ _time_ _Krum_ _isn't_ _in_ _the_ _library_.

Harry had - understandably - been stunned, and Cedric took that time to merrily shrug on his shirt, pin his prefect badge to the front, and walk out of the bathroom.

He grinned widely the entire time.

The next day saw Harry sitting awkwardly at a table in the back of the library, a book on mermaids spread open in front of him. The clock above read 4:50.

Three more books fell in front of him, and then Cedric eased into the chair next to him.

 _Why are you helping me?_

A quick glance over Harry's book had Cedric shaking his head. He plucked it from his grasp and dropped a thicker one in front of him. Harry blinked.

 _Because it's the right thing to do. I don't need any other reason._

They spent nearly an hour pouring over different spells. Harry wanted to go complex, find a spell to drive all the water out of the lake or force the squid to help them or even fly on a broom all the way down.

Then Cedric had found the Bubblehead charm, and it was decided.

 _Wait you haven't found your way down yet? Why did you wait for me?_

Cedric offhandedly mentioned an empty classroom, and Harry found himself erasing his chess time with Ron in order to do whatever Cedric was going to offer.

 _Course not. Well get everything done faster if we work together._

It makes sense but no one's ever done that for him before, and now he's oh-so-confused.

But, at his next free time, he's sitting in that classroom, waiting for the door to open and Cedric to walk in.

He doesn't have to wait for long.

The spell is hard and tough, but Cedric is a wonderful teacher and he's picking it up faster than any other spell he's been taught. Soon he's bouncing around the room with a ball full of air around his head.

Cedric gets it quickly too and they quickly see what happens when they bump two bubbleheads together.

 _Sorry_ , _Cedric_.

There's a new hole in the wall but everything is fine.

 _No_ _problem_.

He doesn't have to. They've already mastered the charm. Cedric can move on with his life now.

But Harry finds himself at the same library table, his potions essay out in front of his. He's struggling with finding the uses of moonstone and while Hermione's available, he wants to-

Thunk.

 _Hello_ , _Harry_.

He grins and smiles because Cedric is back and he doesn't have to worry about being left behind again. He points to the essay and the book he's using.

 _Do_ _you_ _think_ _you_ _could_ -

And then Cedric's walking toward a shelf, eyes flicking over the books. He grabs a new one, flips open to a page, and brings it back to the table.

 _See, moonstone is special because it raises the potency-_

But, as the day grows darker and dinner approaches, eventually they must get on with the rest of the day. Harry stands up, grabbing his essay-

Lips press against his cheek.

Cedric leaves him frozen in the middle of the library.

At dinner, both Ron and Hermione pounce on his flaming cheeks and unstoppable smile. But they don't get very far as Harry looks over the Great Hall.

Cedric looks just as flustered as Harry feels, but the second Harry looks over he smiles gently. Harry grins wildly back.

He's been kissed!

 _Come_ _on_ , _mate_ , _spill_ …

That night in the common room he's a ball of happy energy, flitting from chair to chair with an ear-to-ear grin. The twins frogmarch him up the stairs as it grows later, and he helplessly smiles and laughs with them.

He doesn't see them share a knowing look over his head.

He sleeps, and dreams of golden hair and brilliant blue eyes.

He wakes up, goes through classes and meals, but as the clock strikes 5 he is sitting in the library, book and essay spread in front of him. He won't look up as Cedric comes in, no he won't-

 _Hi_ , _Harry_.

Harry stands up, blushes, and pecks Cedric on the lips.

There's a lot of awkward noises, blushes, and Harry thinks he's squirmed in his seat today more than any other time in his life. But at the end of the time Cedric leans in and they kiss for real.

And if anyone say them holding hands as they walk out of the library, Harry will deny every word.

 _See_ _you_ _tomorrow_?

Now Hermione and Ron have noticed how he disappears every free time and comes back with a flushed face and, occasionally, rumpled clothing. But they assume he finally got over his nerve to talk to Cho and he doesn't correct them.

Thought the Yule Ball has already passed, that night Harry dreams about him and Cedric in his sharp yellow and grey robes swirling over the dance floor, the song ending in a kiss.

The Second Task dawns bright, and he's already met with Cedric earlier to practice Bubblehead charms one more time. Their kisses are deeper, more real now, and Harry can pretend that Cedric's lips are still on his as he stands by the edge of the lake.

Their eyes meet and then Harry casts the spell and dives into the water.

Quickly, like they planned, they immediately swim toward each other the second they clear the surface of the water. Their hands touch for several short moments before Cedric turns to swim deeper into the lake.

Harry follows.

They get to the bottom and find four floating people attached to statues. Harry sees both Ron and Hermione but remembers Hermione's dance with Krum and leaves her. A cutting spell on the rope and Ron is already drifting up toward the surface.

Cedric looks honestly confused at the lightly bobbing Cho. He hasn't talked to her beyond passing hellos in over two weeks, and wonders who chose his hostage. But he frees her.

Harry and Cedric share a look before they start swimming up, bubbles bobbing around their heads.

They break the surface and release the spells, fresh air flowing into their mouths. Their hostages wake up too, gasping and spluttering. They are shivering and wet. But Harry is not focusing on Ron right now.

 _You_ _okay_ , _Harry_?

He nods but now they are being fished out of the water, being pulled apart by their Houses. Cedric gives one last mournful look at Harry before he disappears in the sea of yellow and black.

Harry accepts the warm blanket and drying charms from Madam Pomfrey, but pays extra close attention to what Ron is saying.

 _Appearently, I wasn't the first person they tried to chose for you. But they said you can't have a Champion as your hostage, so I was picked._

There was an exaggerated wink and a nudge with an elbow.

 _Fleur finally agreeing with you, eh?_

All Harry does is smile and wave, but he thinks there might have been a different Champion he was thinking of.

But now the second task is done and Harry doesn't care about points anymore. He thinks he got close to Cedric but he is in second while Cedric is in third.

But places don't matter as the two meet up after curfew in their abandoned classroom and forget about the world.

Hermione is the first to notice the hickey.

She demands to know who it is. Harry doesn't tell her. She says that all she wants to do is threaten her to not hurt Harry.

He winces and says it's not a girl.

Hermione barely blinks.

 _I_ _need_ _names_ , _Harry_!

He laughs and laughs with painful relief and tells her about Cedric. She 'humphs' but then stalks off. Hours later, as Cedric finds him in the library, he looks a bit shaken.

He compliments Harry on his choice of friends.

Harry doesn't think he'll tell Ron yet.

It can wait.

But the third task is getting close and he's more than a bit nervous. Bagman revealed that is was going to be a maze with dangerous creatures, but Cedric's already figured out what they can do. Since Harry gets in second and he gets in third, all he has to do is wait until the next whistle blow and they can join together.

The day draws nearer.

They are getting more comfortable with each other, hands wandering as they kiss and Harry finds himself doing the exact opposite of minding.

But then the third task comes, and Harry worries and worries because they haven't practiced enough spells and he's not ready and what if Cedric gets hurt-

The older boy takes Harry in his arms.

 _It'll be okay, Harry. Trust me._

They walk down to the pitch together, hands clasping together.

Only to spectate as they get closer to the crowd.

Neither of them are quite ready yet.

The whistle blows and Harry watched Kruk march inside. Cedric hisses spells in his ear, and Harry tries to remember them all.

The whistle blows again. Harry walks inside, takes a left, and stops.

He will wait for Cedric.

The whistle blows and he hears footsteps. He waits for the hedge to close and steps around the corner.

Harry stops.

Cedric is walking by him but it's not him. His beautiful blue eyes are dull and blank, and his movements are too robotic.

He walks past Harry like he doesn't exist.

 _Cedric_!

Harry throws himself in Cedric's path. The boy barely stops, even as Harry pulls at his shoulders and dogs his feet into the ground.

 _Cedric_?

There is no response.

 _Cedric_!

The boy is forced to stop as Harry stands in front of him, arms pushing on his shoulders. Cedric doesn't react.

Harry kisses him.

Cedric blinks.

And then again.

 _Harry_?

Harry sobs and hugs him all the tighter.

 _Harry. I was hit with a spell. I don't- I don't know what it was. Did I do anything?_

 _Did I hurt you?_

Harry shakes his head.

 _Good_.

A pause.

 _Are_ _you_ _okay_?

Harry nods into his chest.

They recover. Harry wants to send up red sparks immediately but Cedric says no. They have to finish now.

The maze is strange empty. There are hints of monsters in their oath but the actual beasts are gone. Cedric takes it as good luck.

Harry finds it suspicious.

But then the cup is there, and they both reach for it together.

They're not at Hogwarts anymore.

They're in a cold, dark place and Cedric's hair is dull in the light.

 _Harry_? _Where_ _are_ _we_?

They grip each other even as they stand and draw their wands.

Harry sees something in the distance.

 _Kill_ _the_ _spare_.

There's a flash of green light and Harry's world explodes.

They do something with his arm and it hurts and then Voldemort is stepping out of a cauldron and Pettigrew has a silver hand and there are Death Eaters everywhere.

Harry can only stare at Cedric.

But then he is untied and a wand is in his arm. He turns to Voldemort and there is so much rage in his face and body and hand and eyes.

 _Expelliarmus_!

Then there is a golden dome, and there is a body coming out of Voldemort's wand. It's pale and shaky and grey but Harry recognizes the wavy hair the second he sees it.

 _Cedric_?

 _Cedric_.

 _Cedric_!

Cedric flies to him but they cannot touch, his ghostly form cold and dead.

 _You_ _died_.

There are more people and Harry thinks he hears his parents but all he had eyes for is Cedric.

Lily and James smile twin smiles of pain as they stare at their son and a dead boy.

 _Stop him for me._

And then there's the feather soft kiss from a dead spirit and then Cedric is flying at Voldemort, face alight with determination.

 _Cedric_!

His wand flicks and then there is the cup flying toward him, surface glittering.

 _Cedric_!

And he's back at Hogwarts, clutching a cooling corpse with his love's eyes blank and unseeing.

 _Cedric_!

There are times when he wishes he could forget, and there are times when all he wants is to remember.

 **Er, I'm sorry. Saddest thing I've written in a while.**

 **Anyway! This was a little idea I had. I adore Cedric and Harry together, and I really like how this oneshot turned out. I hope you do to!**

 **Please tell me any good Cedric/Harry fics I should read!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Frost** **OUT!**


End file.
